Stingy
Stingy is the semi-secondary antagonist from the popular Icelandic educational television series LazyTown. In the series, while not a typical villain, Stingy is portrayed as an extremely greedy and sometimes mean person, constantly taking things that either don't belong to him or obsessively preventing others from using his things. In some particular instances, Stingy would actually end up hurting his friendships and coming close to harming others because of his insane greed, such as when he greedily claimed ownership of a tree-house he and his friends made or took the Mayor's ladder while he was using it. Despite these actions, Stingy ends up learning his lesson by the end of each episode and is seen as a protagonist of the series. However, Stingy's more villainous actions are what inspired many Internet parodies regarding how greedy and self centered he is, turning him from more of an anti-villain to a full blown antagonist. Reception ''The Mine Song'' Following the large success of the song "We Are Number One", Youtuber MrMrMANGOHEAD created a word replacement remix of Stingy's Mine Song that replaced the word "Mine" with other popular songs from Lazytown. From that point on, The Mine Song became a popular source for word replacement remixes in the same tradition of the We Are Number One, Bee Movie and Nutshack memes, in which a certain word would be replaced by something else or trigger something to happen, in most cases, the word "Mine" would be replaced with something else or the object Stingy claims as his would be replaced with something else. An example is "The Mine song but every "Mine" is replaced by Elliot Giles." In many of the videos created around this premise, Stingy would often claim things that obviously weren't his and, although he did do this in the original song, sometimes he would claim things on a larger scale. ''Stingy Claims Everything'' Videos In a particular instance of Stingy claiming things that weren't his, in Reekaboo's video "We Are Number One but Stingy claims everything" Stingy decides to abuse the Youtube Copyright System to increase the number of things he owns. In the video, as Robbie Rotten and Bobby, Tobby & Flobby are performing We Are Number One, Stingy claims that various words they are using, such as "We", "Net", "Villain" and "Superhero" are his, causing Robbie and his henchmen to look at him in confusion. From that point on in the video, every time Robbie or his henchmen tried to use one of the words Stingy claimed, they would be prevented from doing so by the Youtube Copyright System. Due to the massive popularity of the video, Reekaboo would make a sequel titled "The Mine Song but Stingy claims everything" in which a more demonic and flat-headed Stingy would occasionally appear out of nowhere and claim the words Stingy was saying in similar fashion to how Stingy did to Robbie. Multiple other videos based on this premise would soon follow, such as Loskythecopydog77's "Ain't got rhythm but Stingy claims everything" and "Hotel Mario but Stingy claims everything" videos, Thomas Jackson's "Master of Disguise but Stingy claims everything" video, Nyan Mario's "Go Explore! but Stingy claims everything video" and THEDUDJAMES' "Let it Grow, "Grow" changes it to We Are Number One", "One" changes it back, Stingy Claims everything" video. Other Memes Much like with Robbie Rotten, as a result of his song becoming so popular, people looked back at Stingy's appearances in the show and found numerous hilarious moments regarding how greedy and selfish Stingy would act. These actions would result in multiple other memes being created about Stingy, portraying him as even more egocentric, selfish and greedy while also giving him attributes that had absolutely nothing to do with his original character, such as being a Nazi, having repressed homosexual feelings for his friend Ziggy and even as being petty enough to want to murder Sportacus after he got a grass stain on his soccer ball. Fan favorite moments involving Stingy also come from instances in which Mayor Milford Meanswell would try to give Stingy healthy and helpful advice, only to be completely blown off and humiliated by him instead simply because Stingy was either too vain or didn't care enough to take his advice properly. Gallery Stingy.jpg Trivia *In the episode "Lazytown's Greatest Hits", Stingy states that The Mine Song is his favorite song. *Oddly enough, MrMrMANGOHEAD would move on to turn the song "Let it Grow" and the character Aloysius O'Hare into a meme, with whom Stingy shares similar traits. *Some fans of the series consider Stingy to be more of a villain that Robbie based on how much thought and planning he puts into to his aforementioned plan to become the king of various sports. *According to "The Mine Song But It's In Doom", Stingy is a series of clones made by Demon Stingy. *He likes owning stuff, obviously. Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Possessor Category:Egotist Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kids Category:Necessary Evil Category:Envious Category:Redeemed Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil